Freak Like Me
by GeminiMercedes
Summary: It took years for Daxter to realize Jak's feelings for him. It only took a song for him to realize his. SONGFIC/ ONE-SHOT! JakxDaxter (JAXTER) YAOI and unrequited JakXKeira. My FIRST songfic, so please R&R!


**_Freak Like Me (SONGFIC/ONE-SHOT)_**

 ** _BIO: It took years for Daxter to realize Jak's feelings for him. It only took a song for him to realize his._**

 ** _You can listen to "Nyemiah Supreme - Freak Like Me" here watch?v=BZjmKiBllVY or via her "Bad" mixtape on Datpiff (.com)!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

XXX

Daxter hated cleaning.

Every since the days of Samos (Grandpa Green in his words) ordering him and Jak around in Sandover, the redhead made sure "cleaning" fell on the bottom of his to-do list. And for the longest time, that had worked.

Saving the world year after year meant rarely sitting down, let alone having a place where you _had_ to clean. Before the city had fallen into disarray, Jak had owned a small place in the slums that the duo used as a rest stop. It was only clean because nothing but a mini-fridge, frumpy couch, and air mattress occupied its thin and leaky frame. If the two were desperate, they would crash at the Naughty Ottsel.

But after three years of that, Daxter had miraculously returned to his human form and had no intention of changing back, even though he'd kept his "orange lightning" alias. And two elves needed more room (and breathing space) than a elf and an ottsel.

Ashelin had order remodelling and renovating in the areas most affected by the wars and Haven City was starting to feel like a nice place to live. Jak had found a quiet, two bedroom bungalow by the now open port that Ashelin automatically purchased for them, emphasizing the city's gratitude for their invaluable work over the years.

Daxter had settled in instantly, memories of his actual home flooding back and comforting him even after all he'd been through. Jak on the other hand had taken a bit of time to get used to being settled. The thought of relaxation hadn't passed his mind in years, and it wasn't something he could easily get used to, especially in Haven City. The two made good roommates though, even though Jak had the tendency to leave at night to race or clear his mind. Daxter could drink like a fish, but the home setting along with his human body had calmed him down a bit. He didn't want a family or _Mar forbid_ \- kids, but he really wanted to be with someone. His relationship with Tess had changed after they'd both returned to their human forms and he had found his urges aiming in a totally different direction now. Curse the Precursors for never giving a gift without some type of lesson attached. There was something he had failed to see for years that was so in his face now, it was impossible to ignore.

Jak's feelings for him.

At first, people had commented on their closeness as a duo, which Daxter had found strange. They _had_ to like each other to be tied to the hip (or shoulder) twenty four seven. Jak would ignored the comments all together or change the subject, sensing Daxter's frustrations as the Ottsel dug into his shoulder. But even after Daxter had returned to the human form, the comments had continued.

"Moving in _together_? You get my stamp of approval." Ashelin had said with a smirk, to which Daxter had reminded her that she had never asked for the duo's approval when she had secretly moved in with Torn. That had almost ended in a shootout, but her reaction had been worth it.

Then there was the time Daxter had brought the hover board to Keira for a tune-up.

"Jak has been staring at me _all_ morning, which I think is his way of pushing me to bring this thing to you to fix. Stupid puppy dog stares..." He had explained, to which Keira had only sighed.

"You don't even see it..." She had muttered before grabbing the hover board and telling Daxter to come back the next day to pick it up.

Things had really come to a head when he had spent the night helping Tess at the Naughty Ottsel.

"How's Jak been?" She had asked as she wiped shot classes.

"Good. He's been home a lot more though, and he won't stop asking me if I'm seeing someone. He wanted to go to that new restaurant by the Bazaar so I told him to take Keira and he just sighed and left the room. I don't know what _his_ problem is." He had replied, looking for that Eco blaster drink that always put a pep in his step.

Tess had almost dropped the shot glass she been drying before giving him the same look Keira had.

"What?" He had asked indignantly. He had had suspicions, but Tess's look had confirmed all of them.

"I think you know why he didn't want to go with Keira." She had stated, turning back to the shot glass. Daxter's ears began to droop and his face fell into a frown with his two front teeth sticking out.

"The crazy thing is I might finally feel the same way." He had confessed quietly, hoping Tess was out of earshot.

When he was wrapped in a tight hug seconds later, he realized his words _hadn't_ fallen on deaf ears.

"I _knew_ you'd see it eventually! Now, what you do with what you know is what counts." Tess had explained.

"You're right. Thanks for listening Tess." Daxter had replied, returning to his search for the Eco blaster.

"Oh Daxxie, no drinks at the Naughty Ottsel after midnight on weekdays. New policy." Tess had said with a laugh, putting an empty glass and dishrag in his hand. Daxter had looked at the glass before looking at her like she's lost her mind.

"...WHAT!?"

XXX

So here he was, knowledgeable of the feelings and hormones flying between him and his best friend as he cleaned their two bedroom bungalow. He had begged the blonde to do it before his trip to the Wasteland but Jak had promised to make it up to him when he returned. Daxter had really only wanted the time to meet with Tess and come up with a plan of action. Jak was a hard nut to crack, and saying the wrong thing could easily force him back into his hard shell. Daxter had to choose his words carefully, even though he usually got away with speaking off the cuff.

"How am I gonna do this?" He groaned as he looked at a picture of the two of them Jak had stuck on the fridge. Looking at the kitchen and family room area, Daxter's frustration increased tenfold.

"How am I gonna do _this_?" He asked again to no one in particular.

The radio on top of the fridge began buzzing and Daxter's ears shot up.

"Music! Perfect..." He grabbed the radio and placed it on the kitchen table. He didn't have a favourite station, but _Metro75_ usually played good tunes.

Turning the volume up as he grabbed a broom and dustpan, Daxter listened to a couple of ads before the DJ announced the next song.

"This is Nyemiah Supreme, Freak Like Me!" The DJ said as the song started.

It had a throwback r&b vibe that Daxter immediately fell into.

 _"So I got my man on the line...He's knows it's time to get it right..."_ The singer started.

Daxter raised and eyebrow as he bopped his head to the beat. Why were they playing this at _nine_ in the morning? Nevertheless, he liked the song and began to dance as he cleaned.

 _"I need a hit in the morning, after I'm yawning. Drama free..."_

Daxter's eyes widened. Now _that_ sounded nice. Not that he'd ever engaged in morning sex, or sex at any other time of the day, but she was definitely selling him on the idea.

 _"Are you ready to please me? Give me what I need. Make sure that you satisfy me."_

Daxter started swinging the broom dramatically, pretending to dance with it provocatively. No one was home and he hadn't planned on inviting anyone. Who was his PG-13 dancing going to hurt? He was sure he was making more of a mess than anything, but this was about as close as he had been to an actual sexual encounter.

 _"Baby I'm a freak anytime of day, let's get it on. When you see my name pop on your phone, we can get it strong."_

Daxter hesitated before he began riding the broom like a witch, making sure to keep up with the beat. It was so freeing to do something that wasn't cleaning, fighting, or saving the world. By the time the second hook rolled around, he had always memorized it and began singing loudly.

 _"I'mma need that right away, give it to me. Cause baby I'm a freak anytime of day, it's what I need."_

He wondered what Jak would say if he said _any_ of this to him. The blonde liked him, that was obvious now, but would he act on it? Would he jump at the chance if the redhead said _"I need that good, good feeling in me?"_

He could see Jak freezing up or walking away. He would probably think the redhead was drunk. Daxter would have to do it at home, or while he was on the back of the blonde's zoomed. Whisper it in his ear all provocatively.

Daxter was so deep in thought, he failed to hear the door open as the song rolled on.

 _"1 to the 2 to the 2 to the 3, now tell me do you want to get freaky with me?"_

"Yes, you better say yes!" Daxter yelled dramatically, continuing his witch-on-a-hunt dance atop the broomstick. His cheeks began to flush at the thought of Jak acting on those emotions.

He had never imagined Jak having sex before, the idea only passing now that he was human and it was actually possible. Would Jak be gentle and patient like back in the Sandover days? Or would he ravage him on a wall similar to how he choked out metal heads in the wasteland? Daxter's face turned as red as his hair when he realized he was fine with either.

 _"Let's get it on!"_

He had to turn the song off. It was great tune and he honestly hadn't had so much fun sober. But Jak would be back soon and the last thing Daxter wanted was his best friend to see was him dancing like a horny maniac. As he walked towards the radio, the last hook started and Daxter shook his head.

"Screw it." He muttered, staring at the radio before going into falsetto as he sang along to the final hook. He was halfway through when he felt someone watching him.

"When you see my name pop on your-"

Turning his head, midline in the song, he found himself making eye contact with a blushing blonde.

"Uh, Daxter?" Jak blinked, his mouth slightly ajar after he spoke. The song faded out as the two stared at each other.

"Um, hi Jak. You're back early..." Daxter muttered, turning away sheepishly. He was more than tempted to smash the radio right then and there but thought better of it.

Jak cleared his throat.

"That was a nice song...who were you singing that to?" He asked slowly, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. Daxter's gulp almost echoed in the small kitchen.

"Uh...you?" So much for subtlety.

"M-me?!" Jak asked, his voice going uncharacteristically high.

It was in that moment that Daxter realized a conversation wouldn't fix the tension between them. He had always acted on impulse before, so there was no reason to stop now. He dropped the broom and walked past Jak, grabbing his hand as he lead them to Jak's bedroom.

"You heard the song right? I hope I won't have to repeat what I want." He said, looking back to give the blonde a mischievous smirk. Jak, still in a daze only nodded.

"I heard it, loud and clear." He replied. Had Daxter been looking for half a second more, he would have seen the large smile that had found its way onto his best friend's face. He _would_ realize a full second later however, when the bedroom door slammed shut and he was thrown on the bed.

XXX

Across the street, behind a bush on a citizen's property, three females sat with binoculars.

"W-what!? That was _not_ supposed to happen!" Keira screamed. Ashelin and Tess looked at her like she had a third head.

"Um yes, yes it was." Ashelin stated. Tess nodded. (A/N: P&F reference for kicks!)

"That was the plan the whole time, Keira. We knew Jak was coming back now and I told Daxter I couldn't hang out so he would stay home. And _you_ were the one who requested the song."

"No, no, no! Why would I hook up my two best friends? Especially when I still _like_ one of them?"

Ashelin sighed.

"Listen Hun, if he didn't want me, he definitely didn't want..." She started, waving the blunette off with a huff. She almost missed Keira pulling out one of her new wrench models that looked more like a weapon than a maintenance tool.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, _your majesty_." She growled.

If Jak and Daxter hadn't been so...busy, they would have probably heard the fight that spewed out into the street in front of their house.

XXX

 _A/N: Something I came up with this when I was playing some mixtapes at my workplace. Nyemiah Supreme is actually a rapper but she sings the whole song used in this fiction. If you like the song, I definitely think you should check her music out! She has some hot tracks. I hope you enjoyed this story, and I'm glad to see you guys are enjoying "The Bark of A Crocodog" and "Night Shifts"! Please R &R as always and stay tuned for more stories (and updates)!_

 _P.S. I'm trying to add comedy to these fanfics, I hope I'm not failing miserably! Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for all the support!_


End file.
